


[Podfic] A Lever and a Place to Stand

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Academia, Activism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Board Games, Community: camelotsolstice, Community: podficbigbang, Drugs, M/M, Magic-Users, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Scrabble, University, music in podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Las read aloud:</p><p>"Modern day AU. When a peaceful march for the equal rights of magicians ends badly, Merlin is forced to hide out in the apartment of law student Arthur Pendragon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Lever and a Place to Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lever and a Place to Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78991) by [Las](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las/pseuds/Las). 



> The recording incorporates the following songs: "Stolen Car" by Beth Orton, "Lost and Lookin'" by Sam Cooke, "Summertime" by Janis Joplin", "Speed of Light" by Asian Dub Foundation.

Original cover art by Lunatique.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/A%20Lever%20and%20a%20Place%20to%20Stand.mp3) | **Size:** 47 MB | **Duration:** 1:21:44
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/A%20Lever%20and%20a%20Place%20to%20Stand.m4b) | **Size:** 39 MB | **Duration:** 1:21:44

  
---|---


End file.
